


Good Things Come To Him Who Waits

by Mirob (DestielOfDoom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Emotional Constipation, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hunting, M/M, Oh the great outdoors, Okay Dean is an idiot, Porn With Plot, Sam is Not Amused, but not for long, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOfDoom/pseuds/Mirob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly shameless...</p><p>Awkward, emotionally constipated Dean, eternally supporting Cas and 'I-am-so-done-with-your-shit' Sam will be here, catering to your needs. </p><p>Or the one where I gave up on the summary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waiting had definitely never been one of Deans virtues. He preferred to grab the bull by the horns and solve whatever challenge faced him. Not that he was downright foolhardy or anything but... Okay, who was he kidding? Himself? Of course he was somewhat reckless and sheer luck had been his only savior at times. Some might even call him stupid, but Dean saw a clear and thick divider between stupidity and foolhardiness, and he knew where he belonged. Had he been stupid, he would have kicked the bucket a long time ago. In fact, he knew when a case really required patience, and right now was a good example of such a situation. Sam had volunteered to deal with some crap at the other end of the small town and the task of setting up a trap and caging the freaking beast had become a job for himself and Castiel. And that was why they at the moment found themselves behind a large oak tree waiting for the 'thing' to show its face. Yeah, Dean knew that their current situation required patience, and lots of it, but for some reason his patience muse had completely abandoned him today, and he could feel how rapidly he was becoming more and more restless. 

Dean looked at Castiel, standing behind the tree trunk next to him, and sighed loudly. He didn't know why he did it; a childish hope of angel entertainment perhaps? But Castiel remained stoic, and Dean could feel his patience slowly dissolving after waiting for what he believed was more than an hour. It felt like it. He frowned at the thought and decided that if they had waited for an hour already, maybe it was the wrong approach to solve this case? Maybe patience wasn't the key to solving it this time. Maybe… 

“You sure you made the trail visible enough, Cas?” Dean said, before he had time to question his trail of thought any further. “I mean; we've waited an hour already, and it shouldn't take that long for the douchebag-son-of-a-bitch to sniff out your trail!”

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean with a fairly neutral expression:  
“33 minutes and 57 seconds, Dean” Castiel corrected him. “And yes, it will be able to sense it and it will eventually go in our trap. Patience.”

Dean made an exasperated sound and ran a hand down his face. Man, he was bored. Deep down he knew Cas was right but he also knew the thing wasn't so dangerous that he couldn't run a little bit of risk - and he had angel backup after all. He leaned his back against the tree trunk tipping his head upwards, looking at the huge tree crowns so many meters away. Castiel was standing to his left, kindly avoiding personal space and wearing his usual mask of patience. Or boredom? Dean didn't know.

“Cas?”  
“Dean.” Cas replied with forbearance likely sensing what was coming. 

“Maybe I could lure it out? Get some action into this game...I could....” He stepped away from the tree, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You know! Be the bait!”

Cas looked at him with another unprejudiced expression. Dean continued:

“I mean, I think neither of us would want to wait here one hour more, it's already boring, so it wouldn't hurt if I put myself out there…” He trailed of, noticing how Cas’ neutral expression had changed into a stern look. 

“Dean,” he said with a pause, “I know this is boring and that you are a man of action but try to be sensible. We all agreed on this plan as it is the safest approach.”  
Dean made an audible sigh and opened his mouth to argue further but Castiel snapped his head to the side, clearly sensing or hearing something. Dean paused. Castiel looked alert but did not say or indicate anything to Dean and he was not really sure what to do.

“Cas? He probed. Wha-” 

Before he could get any further with his questions Castiel was in his space, only inches apart clasping a hand over Dean's mouth. His stare made Dean silent. They stood like this for a bit, while Castiel and his usual head tilt listened for more sounds. Dean could feel the heat coming from Castiel's hand still firmly clasped over his mouth, and their bodies so close they almost touched. It made him uneasy and he felt his neck heat up. He didn’t know why he reacted that way, but when he tried to speak, Castiel just turned his head, and gave him 'that' stare. He fell silent once again. One minute passed and Castiel finally removed his hand from Dean's mouth. Dean breathed out in silent relief and pulled away as Castiel pointed to the tree trunk. Dean resumed his initial position behind the tree and Castiel came to stand beside him. And so they resumed their game of waiting while Dean simultaneously cooled down and rebuilt his frustrations.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Dean tried his luck again. 

“Come on Cas. Nothing is going on, it's probably not in this end of the forest after all.”

Cas looked a bit insecure but remained a silent post by his side. Dean stared at him and then took a step away from the tree. 

“Cas, just…- let’s set up the trap somewhere else. This is not working. We clearly did something wrong. Maybe you need to make the trail clearer…”

He watched Castiel expectantly, while the angel frowned and looked almost frustrated in a very human way. Pretty cute actually, thought Dean, before he mentally hit himself for that rumination. 

Castiel stepped away from the tree as well and looked to the sides.  
“You are probably right, Dean.” He said. “We should change tactics, it is not supposed to take this long.” 

Dean nodded in agreement: “Yeah, maybe we should call Sam or something...hear how far he is with the clearing. He might-” Before he could finished his sentence, several things took place at once.  
Castiel’s head snapped to the side, listening for noises once again, while he clapped his hand over Dean’s mouth a second time, muffling his speech. Dean wanted to protest, but before he could get his tongue under control, his back was pressed firmly against the tree trunk by one piece of very efficient - and now very close angel. 

“Quiet,” whispered Castiel, while scanning the area seriously. “It is close.”

For the second time that day, Dean found himself closer to Cas than good was. He tried to focus on the sounds coming from the monster they were trying to gank; if he could just focus on that and nothing else, it would be okay. Yes, it would be okay. 

Dean listened intently and now he could hear faint shuffling, clearly from something waddling through dried leaves and twigs. But he was also aware of something else, the warm and firm body pressed against him. Clearly, Castiel had his focus somewhere else; the monster approaching. But Dean couldn't tear his focus away from the proximate angel. 

He was not supposed to react like that, right? This was just his friend protecting them from blowing their cover. Hell, maybe the situation could get really dangerous if Castiel didn’t react as he did. Dean - in cooperation with his brain - played all these arguments over and over again, but it didn’t stop Dean’s body from betraying their ‘alliance-for-eternal-platonic-friendship’ with involuntary, physical reactions. He felt like every nerve ending in his body were reacting to the closeness and it also made his skin heat up. 

‘Great, just perfect,’ thought Dean, while trying to create some sort of escape plan from the clearly oblivious Cas. He couldn’t voice his opposition to their current position, and he also couldn’t move. He knew it was a lost cause to try and signal anything to Cas with body language, because he would either not get it or just misinterpret completely. The truth was; Dean was trapped, and there was nothing he could do about it apart from endure - and try desperately not to sport a boner. 

He shifted a little, to get a small pause from the warm hand over his mouth, and the strong body pressed up against his own. Castiel was still intently listening to the monster, not sparing him a glance, and that was for the better. Dean didn’t trust his own judgment - and especially body - with that blue stare on him. 

He shifted again, just a tiny bit closer to the tree, and Castiel followed him habitually, and thereby aligning their hips almost perfectly. Dean eyes widened; he knew he wasn’t hard, not really, - maybe just a little bit? He sincerely hoped it wasn’t enough for Cas to notice. It would destroy their ‘perfect’ human-angel-friendship, he was sure of it, and he would do anything to avoid it. 

The weather was quite chilly, and Dean could easily feel how heat radiated from Cas’ body. Especially from a certain region clad in thin suit-pants, currently plastered to his own jeans. ‘Crap,’ thought Dean, cursing himself mentally. ‘This should not be happening.’ He willed his focus away from his unfortunate situation, and discovered how loud the noises from the creature were. It had to be close. He closed his eyes, and sure enough, in the next moment, the sounds died down to small whimpers, and Dean knew it had walked right into their trap. Perfect. 

He felt himself breathe out of his nose in relief, and expected Castiel to loosen his grip and step away from him. Instead, he found the angel-blue eyes staring intently at him when he opened his eyes. Castiel’s expression was unreadable but Dean felt heat rise to his cheeks, when he noticed how a certain organ was unmistakably poking the angel.

“Dean…” said Castiel, with much patience, “Why are you aroused?” 

'Double crap'.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn’t know if he felt like laughing or crying. To be fair, none of those reactions seemed fit for his situation. He had just managed to get a boner because of a few minutes in too close proximity of his best friend. Yeah, there was no way of getting out of that. He was completely screwed. 

“Uh..” He mumbled, Castiel's hand muffling his voice. Not that it mattered anyways, since his brain had decided to reduce all possible responses to guttural noises. However, Castiel seemed to expect an answer, and removed the hand from his mouth. He also remained in his personal space. Exactly like Dean's dick did to him.

Dean looked away from Castiels expecting gaze, feeling the heat in his cheeks growing. His face was probably beet red. But what could he say to make it better? ‘This is not what it looks like?’ Pfff...did that one ever work? Clearly, Castiel wasn’t an idiot - he knew about human biology. He knew what Dean’s physical reaction meant; that Castiel’s body turned him on. And if he was honest with himself, then yes, he felt sexual desire towards the angel - more than just sexual desire actually. He had only managed to will it away by keeping his distance. And now Cas had blown up his strategy completely. He turned his head back to look at Castiel.

“I am sorry Cas,” he got out and added reluctantly: “This was not meant to happen.” 

Fuck. How awkward was this? To be honest, the situation reached awkward a long time ago. It was beyond awkward. This was; 'Attention to all passengers. We have reached destination awkward. This is the end station, please exit the train. Except for Dean Winchester. He is kindly asked to stay on-board for a few stops more.’ Yeah, even his brain was making awkward jokes on its own now. Perfect.

He tried to wrench free, but Castiel stayed put, holding him in place. He was now staring at him with another expression. Interest? Wonder? Dean didn’t know but his silence was starting to creep him out. ‘Say something?’ he thought. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Dean.” Said Cas, tilting his head and almost - smiling?

Okay, that was neither the answer nor the reaction Dean had expected. Now he felt both confused, aroused and embarrassed - a very annoying cocktail.

“I-I...do? What?” He murmured, gazing back at Castiel, thoroughly perplexed. 

"I don't really see the problem here, Dean. It is nothing to be ashamed of." Castiel replied nonchalantly.

"Really Cas?? Because to me it seems like something I should feel really embarrassed about - from now on and until next year..." Dean tried once more to get loose, only managing to rub his hard member up against Cas groin. He froze. 

"Cas!" Dean said in a strained voice. "Just let me go already." He was so done.

"Dean." Said Cas overbearingly, and not at all letting go. "This is a completely normal reaction. I just didn't expect you to react this way to my male-vessel." Then his pupils darkened and Dean got the feeling that Cas was staring directly into his soul: "And it is certainly not a problem we cannot fix. I don't think Sam will miss us for at least another forty minutes." Then he leaned forward a few inches and kissed him. 

'Mppff" was Dean's audible response while his mental response was more along the lines of 'holyfuckingshitCasiskissingme'. Nope, today was not a glorious day for the quality of Dean's aural or mental responses. 

But Cas was actually kissing him. Like for real, voluntarily. As far as Dean knew no witch had been near Cas for months. This had to be something Cas wanted to do! And since it was already happening, Dean decided he was all on board with making Cas happy, letting go of questions and leaving all the feelings for Sammy - where they belonged anyways. 

Castiel was still kissing him but hesitantly, and Dean wanted to prove to him that he really wanted it - and how much. He was gonna teach Cas one or two things about kissing and it was gonna involve a lot of tongue. He opened his mouth, and Cas didn’t act surprised when Dean’s tongue met his lips, but let him in willingly and tilted his head a bit to give Dean better access. When he moaned feebly, Dean decided it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and wanted to hear it again immediately.

Dean got his hands under control, sneaked them around Cas waist and held on tightly, while Cas’ hands found the back of his neck. He wished this would last, dammit he couldn't even articulate how much he had wanted this or for how long. He had it bad for the angel. Dean was not even sure if the monster was still making noises from its enclosure, because all he could hear was the blood rushing in his veins. All he could feel was the wet slide of tongues in Cas mouth and the hot feeling of muscles and firmness pressed against his own body at all the right places. He could only feel and think ‘Cas’, ‘Cas’ - ‘Cas’! And Cas, he was right there, doing things to him he had only ever dared to dream of. He knew he wanted more. 

Dean let go of Cas waist in favor of getting a good grip of his ass, effectively pulling their groins together. Both men moaned, and Dean could feel how extremely hard they both were. He needed this so much. 

“Ca-s,” he panted, as he pulled away from the kissing angel, who opened his eyes and gave him a dazed and admiring look. “I need more.” He said, not sure if he was being too cryptic with his sexually inept angel. 

“Anything you wish.” Was Cas immediate response, and he dove forward once more to catch Dean’s lips. After a few moments he withdrew and looked back up at Dean: “I just need you to tell me what to do.” 

Okay, this was something Dean could do.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need you to fuck me." Dean said, trying not to blush and failing. "O-Only if you want to." He added, nervously, looking back at Cas, who in turn studied him patiently. Then his lips curled up slightly, as he replied:  
"There is nothing I would rather do, Dean." His dark pupils emphasized the truthfulness of his words, and Dean felt his skin prickle in anticipation. He needed Cas to move - now.

*

Five minutes later, Dean found himself with his front up against the tree, panting deliciously, and two of Cas' lube smeared fingers up his ass, prodding effectively at all the right places. His boxers and trousers were gone, and he would have felt cold, if it hadn’t been for his own arousal and probably some well-used mojo - another benefit of having sex with an angel.

Dean could hear the monster acting out, being a noisy shit, but as long as Cas held siege against his prostate like that he didn't really give a damn. He moaned loudly, drowning out the creature sounds, and encouraging Cas to give him an additional finger. Yet the angel seemed completely lost in his process of preparation.

“Ca-s,” He grunted. “More please, I can’t…” Dean groaned again, as Cas found his prostate another time and added a third digit.

“I apologize, Dean, I was completely mesmerized. You truly are a sight to behold.” Cas said. And how was it fair that he was still capable of forming well-articulated sentences? Stupid angels, Dean thought, but there was no real power behind it.

To be honest; Dean felt good. The fingers felt nice and hot, stretching him with a perfect combination of stimulation-and-burn, exactly like he never knew he wanted it to be. He let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on the cool tree-trunk, and dug his fingers into the bark. It felt so good, but it was also on the verge of too much. Dean was grateful for the tree, because he needed something to keep himself from falling, as his body threatened to resign, from the stimulation that gradually grew into overstimulation.

Just as Dean thought he would tip over the edge; falling or coming – he wasn’t sure, Cas’ withdrew his fingers. He made a sigh of relief and disappointment, torn between the sensation of too much and too little.

“Are you okay?” Said Cas, as his other hand found Dean’s neck in a gentle squeeze. “We can stop if you don’t want to…” He added.

“N-no,” Replied Dean, “I want to…Please? Cas...”

Dean didn’t get an answer, but Cas squeezed his neck once more and let his hand travel down to his shoulder for leverage. Then he felt something much bigger than fingers at his opening, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding back.

It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was an unknown sensation, and he was glad Cas had been so thorough in his preparation. Cas was also being careful, obviously scared of hurting him, pushing in slowly and controlled. A few moments passed and he felt Cas’ hips flush against his ass, a mixed sensation of hot skin and cool fabric. Cas was panting, hot breaths against his ear, but not moving and instead giving Dean a few moments to adjust. Soon enough Dean found himself pushing back against the angel, urging him to do something - anything.

The first thrust still took him by surprise, as Cas’ hands gripped his hips tightly, slamming himself all the way in. Cas did it again, and once more, and when the angel changed angle and hit Dean’s prostate, he could do nothing but whimper. Yeah, Dean freaking Winchester was whimpering against some stupid tree, in a godforsaken forest somewhere in Minnesota, because and angel of the lord was pounding him with his dick. It was so weird and so right, and Dean knew he was never going to give this up, ever.

Dean groaned as Cas sped up, meeting his thrusts every other time, gaining leverage from the tree in front of him. He could feel himself getting closer, how the heat was building and his control slipping. Cas was still draped over him, kissing and biting his neck lightly.

“’m close.” He got out, hoping Cas was as well. All the built up tension followed by thorough preparation was enough to cut down his stamina to a bare minimum.

“I want you to come, Dean.” Was the only reply he got from Cas, as he bit down and sucked - what felt like - a huge bruise into his neck.

A few more well-aimed thrusts from Cas, had Dean moaning loudly and coming all over the now familiar tree in front of him. The unexpected arm around his waist was a welcoming gesture, and he wasn’t sure he could have kept himself upright had it not been there.

Then Dean felt Cas coming too, hot fluid filling him up, accompanied by feeble grunts and erratic movements. He braced himself once more, using his weight to support both him and Cas, while they were both coming down from their highs.

*

“We have to get back.” Said Cas a few minutes later, and Dean felt smug hearing how wrecked and well-fucked his voice was. Cas sounded exactly like Dean felt, and it was perfect.  
“I know,” Said Dean, turning around and flashing Cas a huge grin and adding: “I just need another minute.”  
Then he gripped the lapels of Cas’ coat, and brought him in for a searing kiss.

 

*

 

Sam was actually close to being really worried, when Dean and Cas finally showed up at the agreed meeting point. After they discovered how the case in fact involved two supernatural creatures and not one, it seemed like a simple matter. Splitting up was more efficient, and while he burned the bones, his brother and Cas set up the angelic version of an anasazi-trap for the wendigo. It should not have taken them this long, so Sam felt relieved when he saw his brother and the angel, trotting down the road. Sam opened his mouth to ask about their unexpected delay, when something completely unexpected caught his attention and made him pause.

Dean approached him with an apologetic grin: “Sorry Sammy, the wendigo was harder to catch than we thought. But it’s done now… How did your grave digging go?”

Sam narrowed his eyes; was Dean really gonna play that one on him? Pretend nothing had happened? Sometimes his games of avoidance were too annoying, and Dean had made him wait and worry, and now paying him back by lying. Sam was fed up with his antics, and Dean deserved a lesson. He applied his master-bitchface and looked directly at his brother:

"I really fail to see how Cas giving you a hickey helped catching a wendigo, but whatever, your method obviously worked."

Without further ado, he turned his back on Dean, and crawled into the backseat of the Impala, purposefully leaving shotgun for Cas.

A few moments passed before Dean followed and took his place at the front seat. Sam was pleased to see him looking equally bashful, flustered and horrified. And then he found himself frowning; he knew the skyrocketing level of Dean’s emotional constipation, and calling him out on it might not be helpful after all. It could not have been easy for Dean to make any move on Cas. Maybe it had even been Cas who finally decided to relieve them of some sexual tension? Before he could open his mouth and soothe the mood, Castiel opened the other door and got in, and Dean started the car. As the Impala roared to life, Cas looked at Dean with the most open and sincere smile Sam had ever seen on the angels face, and Dean visibly relaxed.

He kept his mouth shut, and about two miles out the road, he saw how their hands found each other, and stayed intertwined for the rest of the trip. Sam couldn't keep the smile from his face.


End file.
